We Are Doomed to Repeat
In the timeline 'We Are Doomed to Repeat '''we will see our future be laid before our very eyes, but this future is something we've seen before in the past and has repeated itself again and we ourselves have not learned from our past mistakes, so we are here by doomed to repeat them forever. The Ukraine Crisis "The Great Global Offensive": World War III ''Main article: World War III The Third World War, termed the "The Great Global Offensive (or simply WWIII) by historinas started in 2014 and ended in 2018. It was ignited by the Assassination in Kiev of the Russian Federation Prime Minister, Dmitry Medvedev by Volodymyr Kaminski a Ukrainian nationalist who was amongst the many who protested the Medvedev's presence in the country. Bound by a duty to keep Russia in check, members of the European Union came to the aid of the Ukraine when they were attacked. Alliances and old rivalries reignited dragged the world into conflict. The Allies, intially comprised of the United States of America, Japan, and the European Union. China, Russsia, Pakistan, and later Iran, were known as the "Eastern Coalition". In 2017, the European Union ended hostile actions against the Eastern Coalition after the fall of the Union council. The Nationalist negotiated the Treaty of Xiaogan with China, although it was a huge cost to the European Union. Although China shifted huge forces from the western to the eastern front after signing the treaty, it was unable to stop Allied advance, especially with the entrance of Brazillian troops in 1918. The war itself was also a chance for the combatant nations to show off their military strength and technological ingenuity. The Chinese introduced the new chain rifle and Iran with new chemical weapons. The United States first used the newly developed rail gun in the war. Both sides had a chance to test out new aircraft and naval technologies to see if they could be used in the new style of warfare. It was intially believed by the majority that the war would be shoty. However, both sides had used their most technological advances and best equipment first to end the war quickly, it only ended forcing both sides to resort majorly on infantry warfare. When the war was finally over in 2018, the results would set the stage for the nest twenty years. First, the Chinese were forced to sign the Treaty of Kyoto, forcing them to make, astoudning payments to repair damages cause during the War. Many Chinese felt these reparations were unfair because they did not actually "lose" the war nor did they feel they caused the war. China was never occupied by Allied troops, yet it had to accept a livel democratic government imposed on it by the victors after the abdication of President Xi Jinping. Much of the map of Asia was redrawn by the victors based upon that future wars coukd be prevented if they divided the nations. New states like the Ural Republic, the Siberian Republic, and the Intermarium Union were created out the former and much larger Russian Federation. The United Nations was rewroked to exclude both the Russians and Chinese, and replaced by the newly united Korea, and European Republics. European Revolution and Unionism Main article: European Civil War and the Revolutions of 2017-2023 The European Revolution of 2017 (ending in the overthrow of the Union government and the brutal execution of the council) sparked a wave of unionist revolutions across Asia, prompting many to believe that a socialist world revolution could be realized in the near future. However, the Asian revolutions were defeated, Vlastislav Lund died in 2024, and within, a few years Mikkel Kiefer displaced Sergiusz Ybarra as the de facto leader of the European Republics. The idea of worldwide revolution was no longer in the forefront, as Kiefer concentrated on "unionism in one country" and embarked on a bold plan of collectivization and industrialization. The majority of communist and even many unionist became disillusioned with Kiefer's autocratic rule, his purges and the assassination of his "enemies", as well as the news of famines he imposed on his own people. Unionism was strengthened as a force in Eastern democracies when the global economy crashed in 2029 in what became known as the Great Collapse. Many people saw this as the first stage of the end of the capitalist system and were attracted to Unionism as a solution to the economic crisis, especially as the European Republic's economic development in the 2030s was strong, unaffected by the capitalist world's crisis. After the Offensive Econmic Rises and Economic Downfalls More too come... Rise of the 'New Leadership' More too come... Planetary Warfare: World War IV More too come... Category:Under Construction Category:We Are Doomed to Repeat